


Sisters in Arms Part One

by NannaSally



Series: Sisters in Arms [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, mention of menstruation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Cally and Jenna Bondsome times a girl just needs another girl...The men do not quite understand - but hey, that's fine.





	1. Chapter 1

She had to do something about it, it was no use putting it off. It was not as if it was the first time she had ever been the new one and she knew that volunteering information was a good way of starting a conversation. And she was a Communications Expert, after all.

"Jenna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can't you ask Blake?" _He's the one that invited you here_  was not mentioned.

"It's something I would prefer to ask another woman."

The pilot looked up from her reader screen and gazed measuringly at Cally. "OK. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about menstrual products. I don't know where to find them here on the Liberator."

"Oh. Yes you would not want to ask Blake about that one. He would get all formal and point you at me anyway. Avon would ignore you, Vila would giggle and Gan would blush every time he saw you later.

"Come on, I'll show you..."

Later the two women made their way to the galley and continued their conversation over a cup of tea.

"...So you see that although Auron produces clones, we are still capable of natural reproduction. It's just the planet is so big and the Elders wanted to speed up colonisation without violating our decision to be isolated from the rest of the Galaxy."

"I see, that explains a lot. Well if you need anything else just let me know."

"Thanks Jenna.

"I rather thought you might find my being here a threat."

"In what way?"

"Well, Blake is the one who invited me to stay..."

"Oh, that. Yes maybe a bit but it was more because of having to deal with so many aliens all in one day. And those others were not exactly encouraging."

"No. I think you and Gan managed very well to overcome them before we teleported up."

"Well, when you are in space a girl has to do what a girl has to do!"

They shared a laugh.

**********************************

"Cally are you OK now?"

She looked up from her introspective trance. "Oh Jenna, thank you yes. It was rather unpleasant being taken over so easily. I would never hurt the Liberator or any of the crew if The Lost had left me alone."

"I know. I had a taste of it too, you know. Very unpleasant."

"Jenna, I have been here such a short time, how can you stand to talk to me after I did all those things? After all, I held a gun on all of you and hit Vila and..."

"It's OK Cally, I knew it was not you."

"How did you know? None of the others seemed to be able to tell."

"None of the others are women Cally, and none of them have spent so much time getting to know you."

The after shift cups of tea and the sharing of Women's Secret Business (that is: things men did not want to know women had to deal with) had served to quickly grow a bond between them.

"I could see that it was not you when I looked into your eyes. There was no recognition there. No 'you'."

"Oh Jenna, I am so glad you saw that. Do you think the others understand? I tried to go down with Blake, but he would not let me."

"Men. I don't know about Auron men, but human men seem to still have that vestige of chivalry the ancients talk about. At least, Blake does. 

"Come to think of it, that could explain a lot.."

They sat comfortably each in her own quiet reverie, friends between the words.


	2. Showing Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is Avon showing off to Cally?

"Men"

"What has he done now? And which 'him'?"

"Avon. I am a trained Communications Expert, I ran the communications on Saurian Major. Does he really think I don't know how to tune a receiver?"

"You do know he's showing off, don't you?"

"Why would he do that? And anyway it was only the two of us so who could he be showing off too?"

She thought she heard a muttered "Aliens" but decided not to challenge it. "He was showing off to you Cally, trying to prove he knows as much about that equipment as you do. Like he tries telling me how to set a course or Blake how to plan a campaign. He can't help himself, he needs to be best at everything. And yes, it is very irritating."

"But why show off to me?"

"Cally, he is trying to get your attention."

"Well he just has to ask. Maybe I should find out what he wants to talk about."

"If you ask him outright you may not get much of an answer. He is very good at dodging questions."

"Well he if doesn't let up I might just show him what else I am good at."

"What is that?"

"Fighting."


	3. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sharing of memories

"So Cally what do you miss most about Auron? The telepathic chat?"

"Not everyone is telepathic Jenna but it is very common. When we are small children we can 'hear' each other clearly especially those caring for us. And the planet can 'hear' us if we 'yell', as children do of course. So we are taught from an early age to control our thoughts.

"It is like talking but you are never misunderstood, because the emotion is included. It hard for friends to keep things from each other.

"That is why I get frustrated when Avon says one thing but means another. And when Blake only wants to give us part of his plan. I can 'feel' the coverup even though I don't 'hear' the details.

"And when you love someone, that love is total because you share all thoughts, everything. 

"And yes, I do miss it. Especially my sister Zelda. We are twins you know."

"Really? I didn't realise."

"Oh yes, and we were very close. But even though we are twins we took separate paths. She is a scientist, she works in the Department of Procreation, with the clones. She is very clever.

"How about you Jenna, what do you miss most about home?"

"Home? It's years since I had a stationary home. I have lived on spaceships a long, long time. I have been flying since I was big enough to reach the controls.

"My father was a Captain of a family cargo ship. Its an amazing life really, always somewhere new to go, different to see.

"And flying? There is nothing like it. Nothing at all."

She faded off into memory before she continued, "When I was arrested and convicted the hardest part was staying in one place while I waited. Even the London was not as bad, though it was crowded. I could hear the engines, the life of the ship, and I felt strangely at home.

"Hard to believe I guess.

"And then there was the Liberator and Zen. And I really was home again."

"My people have a saying Jenna. 'Home Is Where You Make It.' "

Jenna smiled at her friend. "We have a similar saying. 'Home Is Where Your Heart Is.' "


	4. Apres Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation leaves a bad taste

"Good morning Cally, how are you feeling now?" 

"Much better thanks Jenna. Gan certainly understands how the medical bay works. Those healing pads are amazing, there is hardly a bruise left." 

"Yes, Liberator is pretty extraordinary. Gan spent days in the med bay when he first arrived, I prefer the engines myself." 

"I just wish it was as easy to heal the memories. Travis' interrogators are a pretty unpleasant lot."

"I am glad to say I have never had to face a full interrogation. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you Jenna. It might be a good idea.

"They used some drug poured into an IV first and it makes everything fuzzy. I could not fight against it. And I still have that bad taste in my mouth. Very unpleasant. And it heightens all the senses so a small touch hurts as much as being punched. No wonder those vids of Blake's trial seem to show him untouched, no bruises at all.

"Then the lights and buzzers.  They have a kind of hypnotic affect. It is very difficult to tell what is real and what is not."

Cally stopped and stared off into the distance.

Jenna topped up the cups on the table between them and directed Cally's attention to the steaming brew.

"Thank you. It is impossible to resist those drugs and techniques, impossible to keep silent or avoid talking. However in times of stress all Auronar talk and scream via the mind, and none of those interrogators are receptive to telepathy at all.

"So although I certainly gave them all the information they could ask for, they did not receive it.

"If Travis had not been so determined to use me to trap Blake, I believe they would have kept up the process until my body gave out.

"I have never been so grateful to see anyone as I was to see him.

"You all came back for me. Thank you."

Jenna briefly placed her hand on Cally's and they continued to sit while drinking their tea. A ritual to cover emotion.


End file.
